


Something that will follow us

by KicknRun



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Might not, i am gonna fly into the sUN, its gonna happen again, might continue this, screw whoever on tumblr inspired me to write this, this is my first time having to tag something with archive warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KicknRun/pseuds/KicknRun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigrun checked her watch. It had been about fifteen minutes since Emil had gone off to check for danger. He was either killing something idiotically, lost, or idiotically dead. Hopefully, Emil was lost.  If he had spectacularly bad luck, he was dead. Sigrun put the watch back, and set out for Emil.(or his body)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something that will follow us

Sigrun checked her watch. It had been about fifteen minutes since Emil had gone off to check for danger. He was either killing something idiotically, lost, or idiotically dead. Hopefully, Emil was lost. If he had spectacularly bad luck, he was dead. Sigrun put the watch back, and set out for Emil.(or his body)

**¤**

Emil’s hand is on the trigger of his gun. Beginner's mistake.

**¤**

Emil had pretty good ears, Sigrun considered. He could have made a pretty good Hunter, back in Norway. Too bad he was dripping ‘round the ears and, ya know, not from Norway.

Sigrun’s ears perk up. Pitter pat. Pitter patter. Its not from the rain either-which has stopped-it’s feet. Which is good, because she did not want to deal with a deal body. Sigrun curves around to duck her head into one corridor. The sound is louder here, and now more of a shuffle than a patter. One of the doors are open. All the other doors are closed.

Sigrun goes through the open door. Shuffle. Emil is there, back turned away from her. A smile comes to her face. At least he isn’t dead.

“Gre-”

_**BANG.** _

**¤**

There is a dead body on the floor, and she is smiling. Sigrun is smiling. Sigrun is dead. Sigrun is smiling and dead. Emil killed Sigrun.

The gun drops. Emil runs. Emil falls, on crazy lady, on the woman who saved his life ,on Sigrun Eide from Dalsnes, with a family that is still alive, skilled enough to survive too many brutal hunting seasons but not one stupid trainee and Emil hears a crack and he isn’t quite sure who it belongs to but he flails around some more and ( **deadeadMURDERER** ) and gets up and runs. Calling it flying would be far too elegant, and calling it fleeing would be far too cruel, but it is accurate. Emil flees.

**¤**

Somehow, Emil gets back, away from the school (the place where her body lies, probably with some troll or beast is already consuming it. emil knows he’d consider it a fate worse than death) and over the truck (didn’t she help you up that?), and to the tank, where he almost but doesn’t quite crash into the door. He slides down it instead, crumpling.The door opens. Mikkel comes out. “Where is Sigrun?, he asks.

Emil doesn’t honestly know the answer.

(Emil does not cry himself to sleep. He simply cries.)

**Author's Note:**

> huwooo, everything i wrote today was sad. I'm never writing death again by the way. also, to the people who follow me on tumblr, yup, this was the worrying sentence. 
> 
> This was written before the monday page happened, and it was typed afterwards.
> 
> BONUS:where is the title from- HINT: the comic
> 
>  
> 
> Send me prompts at my tumblr here:
> 
> http://kicknrun.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> RandomTexanReader wrote a little sequel to this here:
> 
> https://ssssforum.com/index.php?topic=193.msg41225#msg41225
> 
> So if you want your heart ripped out, here's the thing.


End file.
